Everybody's Fool
by BlackBeauty613
Summary: She looked down at her perfectly manicured nails. Fake and plastic. Just like her. It had taken years, but she finally came to realize who she had become in everyone else's eyes. "I'm just everybody's fool..." Songfic, Everybody's Fool by Evanescence.


**As you probably know, I made a collection of oneshots and songfics as one story in the HSM section and put this in it. Well since it got no reviews, I've decided to post it as it's own seperate story again! Hope you like it (if you haven't read it yet)**

* * *

**Perfect by nature...**

Lilly groaned in annoyance for the 50th time that day. Once again, her best friend, or so she called her, Miley was getting ambushed by the paparatsi. If she was brunette right now, they wouldn't have this problem. But Miley insisted that she wear her blonde wig out on the street for "marketing purposes" Right now, Lilly was banned from calling her Miley. Now, she was Hannah.

"Hannah! Can you explain to us why you're riding in this skimpy little car instead of your huge limo?" A nosy man asked.

"Yeah! A star of your status should be filthy rich right now! Any reply?" a woman added.

"All I have to say is," "Hannah" answered "The limo's in the shop right now. It had a bug on the windshield that I just couldn't drive with! It was absolutely repulsive!" she finished in disgust.

"_Look who's talking..."_ Lilly thought to herself, rolling her eyes with her arms crossed.

The cameras flashed in Lilly's eyes to the point that she was completely blind. She stumbled backwards and collapsed into the garbage can, screaming for help. But "Hannah" didn't hear her. She was too busy posing like the little brat Lilly had come to know her for being.

"You're so perfect Hannah!" the same lady dreamily commented.

"I know I am."

**Icons of self indulgence...  
**

When they got back to "Hannah's" beach house, Lilly sulked in and collapsed onto the couch, moaning "God, I'm so tired."

"And filthy!" Miley shrieked. "Get you're trash covered body off of my nice clean couch! What's wrong with you?!"

"You really want an answer to that question?" Lilly muttered, thinking that her friend couldn't hear.

"What was that?" Miley asked, moving her blonde bangs out of her face professionally, not really caring what Lilly was saying.

"I said 'Do you really want an answer to that question'?" Lilly repeated a little louder, glaring daggers into Miley's back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Miley asked, turning around. Lilly groaned and walked closer to her friend.

**Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that...  
**  
Lilly started "I mean that you haven't taken that wig off in ages!"

"So? I can keep it on as long as I want." Miley shrugged.

"I know that, but don't you miss your brunette hair? It's so pretty and _real_, unlike that blonde piece of horse hair on your head!" Lilly replied with fire.

"Hey!" Miley spat "Don't call my beautiful hair horse hair! Just because yours is greasy and ugly doesn't mean that you can diss mine!"

Lilly yelled "Whoever said I was dissing it? And no, my hair's not greasy! It's shiny and _real_! You're just not used to it because yours is dull and _fake_!"

"I'm not fake! Just like that lady said, I'm pretty much perfect. I have a beautiful voice, face, and personality! You're just jealous because you're a bitter old tomboy! Ugh, are you gay or something? Who dresses like that?"

Lilly gaped at the "blonde". Never in her life had she heard someone so self centered and prissy. It was like she wasn't even human.

"Could you please take your head out of your ass and come back to earth?! You're just trying to be someone that you're not Miley! What happened to my best friend?" Lilly asked hotly.

Miley rolled her eyes and corrected "Okay, 1: It's not Miley. I'm _Hannah_. 2: I was just hanging around you because you were a good piece of eye candy for the media. A good, gay piece of eye candy. Do you think this top makes me look sexy? I should get advice from one of the guys anyway!"

"Do you hear yourself?" Lilly glared, her voice shaking "Are you really that self centered that you would start to believe your own lies when the world already has enough?"

"The world's better with me. Don't you watch TV? I'm the only perfect one in Hollywood! I'm basically better than everyone else. I'm pretty much the only one that matters. Listen to my fans at my concerts. I'm their world." Miley crooned dangerously.

**Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled  
**  
"Of course," Lilly gave up quietly "Cause you're just everybody's little fool, aren't you?" With that, the naturally blonde girl ran out of the Stewart house with tears in her eyes.

"Lilly..." Miley called, but it was too late. She was gone.

She sighed sadly. Was Lilly really right about her? Was she proving herself to be someone that she's not?

"Of course not!" Miley exclaimed to herself. "That piece of filth doesn't matter. I have my fans, my family, and my best fri-" She stopped. "Best friend." She sighed again. She had just lost what all of her fans had. They had best friends and she just lost that. What has she done? She slumped over to her mirror. 3,000 dollars just for looking at herself?

**Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh, how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending  
But now I know she...  
**  
She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She smiled when saw herself strutting down the red carpet, smiling and posing for the flashing cameras. She looked around and saw that she was surrounded by the people that cared the most for her. Her fans.

Oh what was she saying? Those people only liked her because of her voice. She didn't even write the music. Her dad did. And what they heard wasn't even her true voice. It was edited so much, it was technically a computer singing the notes. She shook her head to clear those nasty thoughts and turned back to her fans. She smiled falsely and continued her walk down the runway. She looked at a camera and began to pose, but stopped in horror. There stood not a man whose was to photograph her, but Lilly. She stared at her and whispered...

"**Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me...**"**  
**

Miley turned and ran for her limo, but tripped over somebody's foot. She looked up and her eyes widened as Lilly icily said...

"**And somehow you've got everybody fooled**"**  
**  
Miley was snapped out of her thoughts and touched her hair. Dry and brittle, just like Lilly predicted. She furiously ripped the wig off for the first time in weeks, letting her long, luscious brown curls fall down her back. She smiled lightly when she saw her real face staring back at her and not some fake wannabe's.

"OH MY GOD!!!" someone suddenly shouted behind her. Miley jumped and screamed when she saw a man staring at her with wide eyes.

And a camera.

**Without the mask, where will you hide?  
**

"No! No, please stop!" Miley begged, blocking her face from the wild camera getting in her face.

"Don't think I can do that, sweet cheeks! Just wait until the world finds out that there is no Hannah Montana! She's fake! It's all a lie!" the photographer shouted in between laughs.

**Can't find yourself, lost in your lie  
**  
Miley could feel the tears building and building in her eyes while the photographer could care less. He just kept snapping away.

"I mean, why would you lie to all those little, innocent kids? What kind of 'role model' are you? Are you really that monstrous? Who are you anyway?" he asked as if nothing was wrong.

Miley let her tears fall to the ground freely. She sniffed and sobbed "I don't even know anymore." before tearing up the stairs to her room, falling onto her bed and sobbing her heart out. Her perfectly broken heart.

--

Miley jolted awake with fright and broke down into tears. She just had a terrible nightmare that she was trying to apologize to Lilly and she went to pull off her wig, but it wouldn't come off. Her hair was died bleach blonde. She tried desperately to wipe off her makeup, but it was no use. It was now a part of her skin, like a little Barbie doll. Same with her clothes. When trying to take off her jacket, she found that it was sewed to her top, which was her new skin. It was absolutely horrible.

She slowly and quietly crept down the stairs and was relieved to find that the photographer had gone. But he left a note to Miley saying:

"_Everyone knows who you are now. No need to try to hide anymore. You're exposed, faker. Have a good life."_

"No..." Miley whimpered as she sunk to the ground, horrified that her life was crumbling around her in the blink of an eye. She had always heard that it could happen, but she never listened. She always assumed that she was too perfect for it to happen to her.

She got up and trudged to her mirror. Her face was a complete mess from all the makeup that was caked on her face coming off. Her hair was wild and messy also. She looked down at her manicured nails. Fake and plastic. The same image that she saw in the mirror. It took years, but she finally realized the cold, harsh reality of her life. "I'm just everybody's fool." She whispered, her voice full of sorrow. She looked into the mirror one last time, smiling at her reflection. She didn't see herself in her present state, but what she looked like before she became Hannah Montana. She forgot how beautiful she was without any makeup on. So soft and natural.

**I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore  
**  
She blinked and this time, the result wasn't so nice and pretty. She saw herself again, but this time, she saw makeup running down her face and about 10 hairs on her head, rotting away. The other half was the face of the Hannah Montana Barbie doll that was released a few months ago. It was perfect. Too perfect for Miley's liking.

Suddenly, the repulsive images faded from the mirror and Lilly's face appeared. Miley didn't blink at all. She just stared with tears running down her face.

Lilly whispered "What I see when I look at you. How does it feel when you see the truth behind the mask?"

Miley's lazy fingers now balled up into furious fists. She leaned back and screamed with all of her might "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"

**It never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody...  
**  
Miley cried out in pain as she felt the glass shatter, shards of it ripping into her skin. She stumbled back and hazily searched for something to control the bleeding. She grabbed a stray towel with the letters "HM" sewed in. She flipped it over and let even more tears roam free. She couldn't bare to look at the words Hannah Montana again. The pain was unbearable.

2 minutes later, the towel was soaking wet with blood. There was a maroon puddle underneath her arm also. She reached for another towel, but cried out when she tripped on her heels laying on the floor. She screamed "No!!!" as she felt herself fall into the mirror, the other half shattering. She was sure that she damaged her vocal cords from screaming so loud, her skin on her arm ripping open from a very large piece of glass. She started shaking and crying uncontrollably. She looked up in search for bigger towel, but found her vision blurring.

"Too...much...blood loss. Gotta...call...dad." she gasped. She could barely even take in a breath. She looked around for a few minutes, her vision getting worse each minute. She finally stumbled over to the phone and started to dial a number, but her arm went numb. She choked on her breath for a minute before everything went dark. She fell back, tripping on her feet, and falling down on the coffee table. She completely forgot about the sharp candle holder on the table without a candle in it. Her eyes widened as the candle holder entered through her back and exited her chest. She could slowly feel the life slipping away from her as the rest of the glass table found its way into her body. As her eyes closed, she came across a beautiful face that belonged to her ex-best friend. She was crying and sobbing, but shakily pointed to an evil picture of Miley's new enemy. Hannah Montana. Lilly cried "Let me help you out..."

"**Never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me**" she nodded for Miley to finish.

And so she did. As her last words of her short life, Miley Stewart sang weakly...

"**And somehow now you're everybody's fool**"

As Miley's hand dropped from Lilly's grasp, the blonde teenager kissed her knuckles and hugged her friend close.

"Thank you Miley. That's all I wanted you to know. Rest in peace."

_- Destiny Hope Stewart -_

_1993 - 2007_

_Beloved daughter, sister, and friend_

_Never a fool in our eyes_

* * *

**REVIEW!!! Thnx :)**

**~Rachel :)**


End file.
